


Walking After You

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddessofstupidity asked: Isaac and Boyd fight. Isaac is mad at Boyd for leaving and not being 'loyal'. Boyd is mad, because he is the only one that cares about Erica being gone (or at least he thinks he is). [bonus points for fighting over who was closer to erica, because remember beginning season 2? and double bonus points for Boyd being mad at isaac for being close to scott]</p>
<p>Boyd stares, and puts down the soap covered glass in his hand, watching it bob and eventually sink under the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking After You

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Foo Fighters song of the same name.

Isaac just keeps going on and on about Scott while they clean up after dinner, and Boyd tries to listen, but part of him, the part that knows the gift that Derek gave him, is disgusted.   
“Didn’t know you had a new alpha."  
Isaac stops in the middle of his sentence, and frowns. “Didn’t think you actually wanted to stick with our old one." 

Boyd laughs, but it’s dry and angry.   
“So let me get this straight. You’d rather align yourself with the chick that got Erica killed then to work with the guy that saved you? Nice to know you have pack loyalty." 

Isaac frowns at him, and leans against the counter behind him.   
“Derek didn’t save any of us. We were just convenient. And you didn’t notice Erica until she changed so don’t guilt trip me. She was my friend. Me and Matt and Erica were friend for years, okay?" 

Boyd stares, and puts down the soap covered glass in his hand, watching it bob and eventually sink under the water.  
“So what, are you saying what I had with her didn’t matter? We were running away together, we were saving each other, and that doesn’t matter because you read a couple of books together?" 

Isaac snaps back around, eyes glowing.   
“So what if it is what I’m saying? It’s the truth. You got her killed and captured. Would have thought you learned from your mistakes. Guess I was wrong." 

Something in Boyd snaps, but before he can haul off and punch Isaac, Scott appears around the corner, and grabs him, shooting Isaac an angry, disgusted look.   
“Boyd, can you come help me with this Crucible study guide? I think I’m missing a couple pages in my copy." 

Boyd shakes him off and looks back at Isaac, whose chest is heaving, and he’s holding bloody fragments of a shattered plate in his trembling hands.


End file.
